


Short SPN Fic #5

by motw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Pie, destiel? probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motw/pseuds/motw
Summary: Sometimes I send my buddy super short SPN "jokes"
Kudos: 11





	Short SPN Fic #5

Castiel shoved the bulky box into Dean's hands. "Do you know what this is?!" he asked, his voice loud and echoing in the Bunker's main room. 

"Uh, it's a present?" Dean replied, noticing the bow on top. 

"Yes, Dean. It's a present. For you." 

"Why does it feel like I'm in trouble and getting a present at the same time?" 

"Look inside." 

Dean opened the lid, and at the bottom of the box was a pie. Well, several slices of different varieties of pie, put together on a tray to make one whole pie. 

"Oh man, this is great. Pecan, cherry, apple...wait why is one slice missing?" 

"I don't know, DEAN. Why is one slice missing? Could you may have, I don't know, peeked at your present again and STOLEN a piece of pie that was supposed to be for your birthday?" 

"Look Cas, I wouldn't-well, I DIDN'T steal any of my, well, your pie. I didn't even know it was my birthday!" 

Castiel opens is mouth to say something, just as the door to the kitchen opens and Sam walks out. He's holding a cup of coffee, and looks refreshed after a solid four hours of sleep. On the corner of his mouth is a dollop of whip cream. "Hey guys." Castiel and Dean both turn towards Sam, then back towards each other. As one, they turn back towards the giant man in a bathrobe. 

"SAAAAAAMMMMM!"


End file.
